Shadypenguinn
In May 2013, Shadypenguinn's debut as a Pokétuber began with a Let's Play of Pokémon Dark Rising and commentated Pokémon Showdown battles. His channel features a range of Pokémon related content from nuzlockes to WiFi battles with subscribers. He has since expanded out into other games with an ongoing series featuring Steam games and a series dedicated to Hearthstone, and Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Links. He did a series called Rival Locke where he and fellow Pokétuber nipps where they race to the end and at each gym when they beat it they have a wi-fi battle and the one who wins gets to trade one of their pokemon for one of the losers pokémon. He requests WiFi battles with fans regularly via Twitter, which he then records and posts onto his YouTube channel. He is also a popular Twitch.tv streamer, with a following of about 500,000 (shadypenguinn stats). His channel exploded in popularity early 2014 to late 2015. He also owns his own card shop and hold tournaments there. As off 2017, Shadypenguinn has shifted his focus from Pokémon to other games. A few of these games Include: YuGiOh Duel Links, Hearthstone and the DBZ Dokkan mobile game. He still uploaded a few Pokémon videos, mainly "Soul links". The two most recent being with TheKingNappy and Sacred, however the Soul Link with Nappy was abruptly cancelled due to some allegations that arose against his co-star. However, starting in mid 2018, he shifted back over to pokemon with his videos getting slightly more views. Trivia * He has a wife named Sarah who has appeared in a few of his videos, and whom he often refers to as Shady Lady. He announced on Twitter that he and Sarah had a daughter born on November 2nd 2018, His Daughter is named Abbey. * Shady's Birthday is 12/6/1991 * His mottos/slogans are "But above all else, keep it shady!" and "It's a crit!" as well as "IT'S PRIMARY ICE", "THE D/C!", and "I SUMMON BIRD-FACE" * He is the coach of the New York Mankeys. * He is Italian. * His mascot Delibird. * He made the shadylocke * Shady's friends claim him to be seven foot tall, but we have no evidence that this is the case. His best friend Drew aka "NiPPS" says that he is only about 6' 1" also in a TCG unboxing he said he is 6' 2" and Sara is 5' 7". * He is often found showing deep appreciation for his subscriber, the Shady People, and has stated multiple times that he considers himself to be the most lucky person in the world because he gets to make a living doing what he loves. * As a second interest he plays the guitar and likes to write music and poetry. * He lives in Long Island, NY. * Despite the name and mascot, Shadypenguin's favorite pokemon is Vulpix * He is "the tallest penguin in all the land". Joked as being a 6 foot 8 giant, twice as tall as King nappy, although Nappy is 5 foot 8 and Shady is around 6 foot 4. * "Sibling" of GameBoyLuke (This was just a joke between Shady and GameBoyLuke since Shady always referred to him as "brother", although they aren't actually related.) * G, PG contentCategory:Poketuber Category:El Bierdo Category:YouTuber